yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
What Time Is It for Blue?
"What Time Is It for Blue?" is the second episode of the first season of The Wubbulous Adventures of Blue's Clues. Summary As soon as the Cat in the Hat and his friends visit Steve and Blue, they all begin to wonder what time is it now for Blue. So, they all begin to play Blue's Clues to figure it out. Along the way, they help Steve's friend Tickety Tock put herself back together, pattern clothes in Steve's closet, and help the Lion Prince find and identify his jungle friends visually and through their sounds. Plot What time is it for Blue/Steve and the Wubbulous Gang started playing Blue's Clues Just when the Cat in the Hat and the Wubbulous Gang visit Steve, they were concerned with what time it is for Blue and while they play Blue's Clues try to figure it out. Terrence McBird found the first clue on the blanket/Putting Tickety Tock together Along the way, Terrence McBird found the first clue on the blanket. Just as Steve accidentally disturbed Tickety Tock and causing her to lose her hands, numbers, and bells, Sara Hall-Small helped Blue fix her. Cleaning Steve's closet by sorting up/Yertle found the second clue on the book After Blue made a mess in Steve's room, the Cat and the Little Cats were some cleaning by picking up some clothes and stuffed animals and putting them in patterns. Mail Time with Mailbox/A letter from Steve's friends/A favorite time in school Just when it was Mail Time, Mailbox delivered a letter for Steve from his friends about a favorite time in school. Skidoo into the jungle/Having fun with the Lion Prince/Imitating the animal sounds After this, Steve, the Cat, and his wubbulous gang skidoo into a jungle. As they meet with the Lion Prince, they have some fun finding animals, a frog, an elephant, and a monkey by imitating their sounds. Horton and Morton found the last clue on the pillow/It's Blue's nap time As soon as they returned to Steve's house, Horton and Morton found the last clue on the pillow. they head to the thinking chair, so that way, they can find out what time is it for Blue. Finally, it was time to think. The clues were a blanket, a book, and a pillow. "What time is it for Blue?" Steve wonders. The Fox in Socks thought Blue would want to put a pillow in a blanket and reading it a story. Finally, they figured out that it was Blue's nap time. They just figured out Blue's Clues. Now, it was Blue's nap time as Steve was ready to read A Puppy's Day to Blue for a nap time story. Suddenly, Tickety, the Lion Prince, and his jungle animal friends joins in just as Steve red Blue's nap time story just as soon as Blue, Tickety, and the jungle animals fell asleep. And until next time, Steve sings the "So Long song" and the episode ends with the Cat in the Hat and his friends sing "Just Shout Hooray" after Steve's song happily before they leave. Theme Song #The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Season 1 Theme Song Transcipts *What Time Is It for Blue? Trivia * Category:The Wubbulous Adventures of Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225